fgttiotcfandomcom-20200214-history
Pacifist
History Post "Project Prometheus" The Pacifists were originally quite a marginalized, unnoteworthy species of very little interest, but soon gained immense noteriety. Upon Genoidia, vast oceans of a peculiar liquid with strange properties existed. The Pacifists used this strange liquid to create "flares", a line of injections each taylored to a specific species that could either give you a temporary taste of the abilities of another race or a temporary boost of your own. Pacifists sent probes to every corner of the universe so they could created a flare for every species. Only when these began being mass-produced did the Pacifists get noticed. Their lowly planet become a bustling metropolis. Then they did something stupid. The Dictaters at this point were an up-and-coming superpower in the Universe; their dominion was expanding unstoppably in an unquenchable, bloodthirsty rampage. The Dictaters payed the Pacifists 9.6 quabbilion Federation Lucre and placed an order for every single flare on the market. The Pacifists gladly took the money but the other races knew that having every flare in vast supply would make the Dictaters truly unstoppable, granting them dominion over the entire Universe. The other races were quick to act. Some historians and scholars believe that this event single-handedly caused the Cosmic War. Regardless, it was pivotal to the rise of the Cosmic War. The other races, did, however, manage to stop the Dictaters from recieving their shipment by attacking the Cargo Spacevessel en route to Hhelibe. Most of the flares were jettisoned into the galaxy; some of them did end up making to the Dictaters, but not enough for them to establish rule over the Universe. Instead, a rebellion rose up against them. The different species took different sides, and eventually everyone was in on the conflict. The Cosmic War began. Cosmic War The Pacifists were hated after that blunder, and are often depicted as being attacked by another species. Flares are no longer manufactured, and the only way to get ahold of one is to come across some of the leftovers that have been dispersed throughout the Universe. With all of the other races against them, the Pacifists are slowly becoming extinct. Biology Long eyestalks are actually a sign of intelligence. Throughout the lifetime of a Pacifist, it's brain will expand to about 4 times it's original size. As the brain and cranium expand, the eyestalks (which are actually outside of the skull) are pushed outward. This expanding cranium is also responsible for the bulge you can see in the middle of the forehead. At infancy, the eyeballs are still inside the cranium, but during adolescence the brain expands to about 3 times it's size and the eyestalks and eyeballs are pushed of the skull out about 1 metre. The brain now slowly expands the rest of the way from here until about age 85, where brain expansion and eyestalk lengthening cease. The green pigmentation is obtained from the copious amount of green leaves and green fish the Pacifists consume. Below the waist, a Pacifist does not, in fact, have legs. Instead, their torso leads into a slug-like body, which means they are classified as Gastropods. Culture Very little is known of the culture of the Pacifists, as the species is slowly becoming extinct and most records of their civilization have been lost. It is only known that they are very kind, compassionate beings. In the end, however, this kindness was outweighed by their greed.